How not to Befriend your Enemy
by ThraeNavnik
Summary: When Quickman literally runs into Elecman, the two have to team up and find a way to take down a rogue robot before it harms any humans.


**Hey look a One-Shot!**

 **Before you start reading it should be noted this takes place in an AU where Dr Light's robot masters were reprogrammed back to good after Wily's first defeat. However Wily's robots are still on Wily's side so the Light and Wily robots are in fact enemies and usually fight when they run into each other.**

 **Have fun reading!**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in Monsteropolis and the infamous Wily robot DWN 012, Quickman, was racing through the city, trying to escape a rogue robot resembling an Allosaurus. He intentionally slowed down for a moment, and sped up as the robot reached down to try and bite him.

"Nice try, but you'll have to be faster than that if you want to eat me!" Quickman jeered. He made a sharp turn around a corner, glancing over his shoulder. Finally lost it! He smirked as he thought to himself. He turned, failing to notice a certain roadblock in his way. He cried out as he rammed into the roadblock.

"Watch where you're running you idiot!" The roadblock snapped. Quickman shook his head, glaring furiously at the other robot.

"Maybe if you weren't in the way I wouldn't run into you!" He snapped back. He blinked in surprise as the other robot got up and dusted himself off. The robot scowled.

"Oh." He growled. "It's you." The other robot was none other than DLN 008 himself.

"Well, well, I finally get to meet you." Quickman grinned as he stood up. Elecman grumbled softly and picked up the power cable he had been carrying before Quickman ran into him.

"I'm very sorry to cut this meeting so short," Elecman said sarcastically. "but I've got to get back to the power plant."

"Without a fight to see who's better?" Quickman asked. He froze as he heard a loud metallic roar. That rogue robot must have caught up to him. Without thinking, Quickman grabbed Elecman's hand and rushed off, ducking into an abandoned building and crouching beneath the window so he wouldn't be seen. Elecman let out a loud shout of protest as Quickman pulled him down.

"What is wrong with you!?" Elecman growled angrily.

"Quiet!" The orange robot whispered. "There's a rogue robot on my tail."

"What did you do now, Wily bot?" Elecman whispered, a very annoyed look upon his face. Quickman faked a hurt look.

"Nothing! I was just minding my own business and it attacked me." He protested. Elecman frowned, his annoyance quickly fading to concern. He got up and dashed out the building.

"What are you doing?" Quickman grabbed his arm. "That thing'll bite your head off!" Elecman wrenched his arm free and turned back to the DWN.

"Look, I don't care if I get ripped apart." He said. "That robot is heading straight to the park where families are trying to enjoy a nice sunny Saturday afternoon together. If that robot has really gone rogue there's no telling how many it could injure or even kill."

"Why are you so concerned with those walking bags of flesh anyway?" Quickman grimaced. "Who cares if a few of them die? There's enough on this planet anyway."

"I care." Elecman retorted. "As a DLN it's my job to help and protect humans. I'm not just going to sit there and let that thing harm innocent people when I know there's something I can do! If you want to run away like a coward then go right on ahead! I'm going to stop that thing." He turned and stormed away before Quickman could reply.

Once the DLN caught up to the robot, he immediately fired a Thunder Beam at it. The robot seemed otherwise unharmed thanks to it's tough exterior. If anything the electrical blast only irritated it. It turned, snapping at Elecman. Elecman slid under it, narrowly avoiding it's jaws. He leaped back onto his feet just as the creature swung it's tail. The powerful tail slammed into his back, sending him tumbling into the wall of a nearby building. Elecman groaned, dazed. The robot charged towards him, mouth agape and ready to seriously wound him.

Something darted past them, grabbing Elecman and skidding to a stop as the rogue robot ran into the wall. The DLN stared at Quickman in confusion, wondering if his metal brain had been damaged by the robot's attack.

"I thought you didn't care about humans." He said slowly as Quickman set him down.

"I don't." Quickman replied, turning his back to the other robot master. "I just figured it would be a shame if you got destroyed before we got to fight." Elecman rolled his eyes and looked to the power cable he had dropped when he was hit by the robot's tail

"I think I have an idea on how we can defeat it." He stated. He rushed over and grabbed the cable before he turned back to Quickman. "We're going to need to be in a more open space. The outskirts of town should work." He waited for the rogue robot to fully recover before he took off running. The enraged robot chased after him, roaring in fury.

Elecman may have been fast, but the large robotic dinosaur was definitely faster. In no time it had almost caught up to him. Once again Quickman raced over to save the DLN, picking him up and running ahead just enough so the rogue wouldn't bite them, but staying slow enough so that it would keep chasing them.

"I can run by myself, thank you!" Elecman shouted in protest as he was picked up.

"Yeah but you're too slow." Quickman replied, a bit of amusement in his voice. "That thing almost bit you in half." He managed to get the two of them to the outskirts without any further damage to either of them.

"You can set me down now." Elecman said, trying to keep himself calm. Honestly, he really didn't want to work with a Wily robot, especially this one who was basically a rip-off of him, but he really didn't have a choice seeing that his weapon did absolutely nothing to that rogue robot.

Quickman dropped Elecman. Elecman let out a soft yelp as he hit the ground.

"I said set me down not drop me!" Elecman snapped.

"So what's the plan?" Quickman asked. Elecman shot the DWN a glare as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"My Thunder Beam won't work on it because of it's exoskeleton." He explained. "It somehow is able to repel electricity. However, if you're able to cut through that exoskeleton with your Quick Boomerang and tie this cable around some of it's wires, I might be able to short circuit it."

"And if those wires have a rubber coating?" Quickman questioned.

"Then we're screwed." Elecman replied simply. "I'll distract it long enough for you to get onto it's back and slice it open."

"Distract it how? Hula dancing?" Quickman joked. Elecman glared at him.

"Just get ready!" He growled. He fired another useless Thunder Beam at the rogue robot as it charged at them. The robot snapped at Elecman. The DLN ducked under it's jaws and leaped over it's swinging tail.

"That's not going to work a second time." Elecman grinned.

Quickman dashed over while the robot was focused on Elecman and grabbed onto the robot's tail and carefully made his way to it's back. He yelped as the robot made a sharp turn, almost falling off.

"Watch it, I almost fell off!" He shouted. "Kind of trying to cut this thing open up here!"

"Kind of trying not to get eaten alive down here!" Elecman called back as he dodged yet another bite. Quickman fired a few Quick Boomerangs, managing to make a hole in the robot's side. Thankful the wires didn't have a rubber covering, he grabbed a few of the wires and tied the cable around them. He turned to signal to Elecman that his job was done. Infuriated, the robot shook trying to dislodge him. When that didn't work it furiously turned and bit into his leg. The robot shook him like a chew toy before throwing him to the ground.

Elecman rushed over and grabbed a hold of the end of the cable not tied to the robot's wires and sent a powerful electrical surge through it. The robot let out a shriek and fell to the ground, twitching as it short circuited. He let out a sigh of relief as the robot fell. He turned and dashed over to Quickman and helped the other robot master up.

"We make a good team, don't we spark plug?" Quickman said, shakily standing back up. His leg wasn't too badly damaged, though he probably wouldn't be able to run very fast until it was fixed.

"I suppose we-" Elecman frowned at the nickname. "Don't call me that." Quickman blinked before a smirk formed on his lips.

"What's wrong? I hit a nerve?" Quickman teased. "What should I call you then? Sparky? Oh, how about Zappy or Unicorn?"

"My name is Elecman and I prefer to be addressed as such." Elecman growled in irritation.

"OK, whatever you say." Quickman shrugged and began to walk away. He paused to shoot Elecman a sly grin over his shoulder. "Leccy." Elecman was tempted to fire a Thunder Beam at the smug DWN, but he then remembered that he needed to get a cable to the power plant as soon as possible. He'd have to go get a new one as the one he had probably wouldn't work anymore.

"I'm not going to waste anymore of my time arguing with you." He said as he turned away. "Next time we meet though we will be back to being enemies and I won't hesitate to fry you."

"Looking forward to it, Leccy!" Quickman called after him. Elecman gave him a one finger salute as he kept walking. This would be one story the DLN wouldn't be telling the family.

 **Hope you liked it! I will most likely do a lot more one-shots for the robot masters in the future as they deserve more love on here. I'm not too familiar with any of the robots past Mega Man 4, but there will be an attempt.**


End file.
